Arcade Zombie
(cannot push arcade machine onto sap and lava) |first seen = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 22 |flavor text = When it's a choice between quarters for games and quarters for laundry, Arcade Zombie is prepared to make the ultimate stinky sacrifice.}} Arcade Zombie is a zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He pushes an arcade machine in a manner similar to Troglobite pushing frozen blocks. During the 8-bit jam, the arcade machines will start spawning 8-Bit Zombies, which are 8-bit variants of Basic, Conehead and Buckethead Zombies. He was first revealed in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B developer diary released on September 15, 2015. Description The Arcade Zombie borrows the same body model, idle, moving, eating, and dying animation from Octo Zombie and Troglobite respectively. His get up consists of an Afro hair style colored in red. In addition, he wears an eyeglasses. His shirt consists of a colorful design with light blue as primary color of the attire only to be paired up with yellow and pink designs respectively. Both sides of the sleeve are somewhat torn apart, exposing a portion of both elbows. The linings on the neck and edge portion of the sleeves are all colored in dark blue, matching the gloves and jumper shorts that he wears except the straps of the jumper shorts are colored in purple. Finally, his footwear consists of bitten white rubber shoes and yellow socks. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic Pushes an arcade cabinet that spits out 8-Bit Zombies. When it's a choice between quarters for games and quarters for laundry, Arcade Zombie is prepared to make the ultimate stinky sacrifice. Strategies By themselves, Arcade Zombies are not hard to deal with since they lack the power to cause any serious damage but the real problem comes from the Arcade Machine as it is able to spawn 8-Bit Zombies in endless quantities, which pose a great threat of overwhelming your defenses. It is important to note that you should try to destroy his arcade machine as quickly as possible. Tips *Try to prevent him from pushing his arcade machine close to your house by using slowing plants, like Stallia and pushing plants, such as Chard Guard. You can also try using area of effect plants to kill him quickly so that the arcade machine will not be pushed further into your lawn. *Arcade Zombie will not push arcade machines onto Lava Guava's lava or Sap-fling's sap, allowing the player to prevent him from pushing his cabinet too far into the lawn. *Using Instant-use plants such as Cherry Bomb will quickly help to rid the lawn of arcade machines and 8-bit zombies and while not to be relied on, are very effective in a pinch. *Using Thyme Warp is extremely effective as it will separate the Arcade Machine from the Arcade Zombie as well as send all zombies to the farthest tile, leaving all arcade machines unattended and exposed. *Try to destroy arcade machines quickly, otherwise, you may end up with more zombies than what you can deal with. Gallery 8bitmasterrace.png|HD Arcade Zombie ArcadeZombieAlmanac.png|Almanac entry ArcadeZombieAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESARCADEGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Arcade Zombie's sprites and assets Arcadepushed.PNG|Arcade Zombie pushing a damaged arcade machine. Defeated Arcade Zombie.jpg|Dead Arcade Zombie Arcade Zombie affected by Glitter.jpg|Arcade Zombie affected by Glitter Zombie's trail. NMT SB is here.jpg|Arcade Zombie features in a ad for Neon Mixtape Tour Side B Trivia *Arcade Zombie uses the same body model and animation of Octo Zombie and Troglobite. **He even pushes obstacles, similar to Troglobite. *Similar to Imp Porter, Arcade Zombie can summon the basic trio, the Basic, Conehead and Buckethead Zombies. *While the player must still rid the lawn of all 8-bit zombies, the player doesn't have destroy all of the arcade machines at the end of the level, even when the 8-bit jam is playing. *Arcade Zombie does not actually react to his jam, instead his arcade machine is the one that reacts to the jam. *A glitch may occur when two Arcade Zombies start pushing the same arcade machine. When two Arcade Zombies push the same machine, one of them will freeze in its animation and will remain so for the remainder of the level. Meanwhile, the other Arcade Zombie continues to push the arcade machine normally. *Another glitch may occur when an Arcade Zombie appears without any Arcade Machine. When the Arcade Zombie then start pushing, the arcade machine will spawn literally out of thin air in the wrong position in the same row where the glitched Arcade zombie is, without producing any 8-Bit Zombies even if the right jam is played. This glitch tends to happen quite often in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 during the fourth phrase. *Sometimes, when timed right, Arcade Zombie's arcade machine may still spawn an 8-Bit Zombie right after being destroyed. Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Zombies with "Dense" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed